NARUTO YUIGON
by saigono muguetsu
Summary: ignorado por sus hermanos entrenado por vongola décimo mira como naruto haciende es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yuigon

PROLOGO

han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyuubi en el cual el sandaime hokage ( tercer hokage) sacrifico su vida para sellar a la bestia en dos de los tres hijos del youndaime hokage la parte ying en kasumi y la parte yang en menma latente los vio como heroes mientras que al pequeño naruto no lo notaron sin embargo a naruto le espera un destino mayor que sus hermanos namikaze-uzumaki y es ser el portador del poder del yuigon (ultima voluntad)


	2. encuento

naruto yuigo capitulo 1

La diferencia de la konoha

han pasado 6 años desde el ataque del bijuu de titulo kyuuby bijuu de 9 colas junto con la caída de un héroe el sandaime hokage quien dio su vida usando el sellado de la parca para sellar a la bestia en dos de los tres hijos de su sucesor el yondaime hokage minado namikaze apodado el rayo amarillo de konoha y su esposa kushina uzumaki apodada el habanero sangriento la parte ying en naruko namikaze-uzumaki y la parte yang en menma namikaze-uzumaki pero en el momento del sellado el shinigami deposito 3 esferas un de color naranja, otra de color azul y otra morada en naruto y se retiro después de esa noche menma y naruko fueron conocidos como héroes y minado y kushina los entrenaron desde los 5 años en chacra y les enseñaron todo lo que podían por que pensaban que uno de los dos era el niño de la profecía destinado a salvar al mundo dejando totalmente de lado a naruto quien intentava ganarse la atención de sus padres pero simple lo ignoraban entonces en su cumpleaños numero 7 escucho algo que le destoroso el corazón ya que en los cumpleaños siempre van los herederos y jefe de los clanes

minato- atencion por favor voy a dar un anuncio importante hoy voy a declarar a menma como heredero del clan kamikaze y a naruko com heredera del clan uzumaki-

eso destoso a naruto ya que apesar de su corta edad sabia bien la política y con esa noticia sus propios padres lo estaban echando de la familia y sin mas se fue corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban pero estaba siendo observado por una deidad era nadamas y nadamenos que el mismo kami-sama quien viendo esto estar enojado era decir que tsunade no apostaba estaba que irradiaba demasiada ira y se le ocurrió una idea darle a naruto un padre que silo quiera y decidió mandar a su mejor peleador llamado sawda tsunayoshi quien vio con kami lo que pasaba y no dudo en aceptar y kami le dio regalos para naruto que era un anillo como el sullo una caja como la que contenía a su amigo natsu un león que podía transformarse en una capa y un guante, un estuche, unos audífonos y por ultimo le dio unos guantes para naruto y le pidio que si podia entrenar al niño a cual tuna contesto

tsuna- no se preocupe kami-sama yo le enseñare todo lo que se y que ria ver si podia darem conocimiento del mundo ninja para poder enseñarle mas

kami-sama- CLARO SOLO GUIALO POR EL CAMINO CORECTO-

tsuna- tenga de seguro que lo hare-

después de su respuesta kami-sama le dio los conocimientos pra entrenar a naruto y lo transporto a donde estaba naruto dormido bajo las ramas de un arbol y uno un luz que al desparcer revelo a tsuna quien despertó a nuestro héroe

tsuna-oye despierta-

naruto-h..o..l ... un

tsuna-que haces aqui a estas horas de la noche-

entonces naruto procedió a contarle todo pero ya lo había visto pero aun así le daba coraje

tsuna-Naruto-

naruto-¿si señor?

tsuna-¿quieres ser mi hijo?-

naruto-¡si!

tsuna sonrio ya que el niño si quería estar con el

tsuna-muy bien haré un jutsu para quitarte la sangre namikaze te va a doler pero recite ¿SI?

naruto-si oto-san

entonces tuna hiso el jutsu y le dolió mucho a naruto pero ya acabo su cabello amarillo se volvió cafe y sus marcas de vigotes se hicieron casi imperceptibles para el ojo

tsuna-naruto ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños toma- dandole los guantes el anillo, la caja un estuche y unos audífonos

naruto-gracias oto-san pero ¿que hay en la caja ?

tsuna- en la caja hay un amigo que te acompañara pero solo se haber con el anillo en el estuche hay unos lentes que te ayudaran con tu entrenamiento al igual que los audífonos bueno vamonos de aqui para entrenarque el entrenamiento sera duro ¿listo para irnos?

naruto-si vamonos oto-san- y asi se fueron para regresar cuando naruto sea mas fuerte

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 1 intentare ir mas rápido en la serie aquí les dejo una imagen con naruto con sus ojos que le dejo el shinigami y como sera en la serie que estaré escribiendo

tsuna

naruto con sus poderes


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: HOLA MIS LECTORES LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE PERO ESTOY EN PARCIALES E INCIO DE OTRO BLOQUE POR LO QUE TARDARE EN SUBIR EL CAP LO SIENTO

TT-TT


End file.
